Laundry
by Pet-Chay
Summary: a one shot practice... Fluff and an old Nanofate theme story...


First time posting a Nanoha Universe...

possible Vivid timeline

Again I don't own anything

Saturday is the weekly day off of Nanoha Takamachi. When Vivio was young it's their family day, with her wife Fate-chan, but as time passed by, their child's time splits into her friends, school projects, and training, making Saturday become a day that focuses on major household chores like trimming the plants, general cleaning, and laundry. Lucky her wife just came back from her 2 weeks mission on a far and different dimension. In the past this was also the day, Fate will tell Vivio her version of her mission, one that appropriates for the child's age, but later on Fate's mission become too classified and dangerous, thank goodness her wife managed to pull herself out on those extreme cases, so now her only missions are involve in a diplomatic issues, and she's always come back safe and sound but even though she's back, she still required to go to general headquarters to report and discuss proper solution with the government involved, lessening her time to them. Nanoha prefers this kind of mission for her wife actually, rather than a mission that can take Fate's life. She's accepted the consequence and try to reason out with it. She rather chose an Alive Fate that not always at home, than a Dead Fate that always at home in their altar.

She's already finished washing the light color clothes of their family and now in the process of putting her wife's uniform in the washing machine when she heard her wife's voice saying she's home. Fate smile when she saw her wife beside the machine with a pile of dirty clothes.

"Let me help," Fate said as she took one of her uniforms and put it to the washing machine

"Nyahaha, thank you, but before you put it in there, please check the pockets first," Nanoha told her wife

"The pockets?" Fate asked as she took again her uniform and check its pockets, she found some pennies, crumpled bills, and receipt. She smiled

"So this is where my money is," she said amused

Nanoha smiled and took a jar in her left, Fate's eyes widen when she saw lots of cash in it.

"This is from the month of November, your child is really just like you, she's just put her clothes in the laundry baskets, never bother to check it, and then at the end of the week she will ask me for additional allowance saying she lost some of her money"

"Sorry," Fate said smiling sheepishly

"I wonder how much is your laundry maid earning from you? Or the laundry shop" Nanoha said teasingly, Fate just laughed and scratch her head.

"Did you eat already?" Fate asked her wife, as they continued the household chore

"Mmm, not yet, but I already cooked some lunch in case one of you go home this noon," Nanoha said

"I see, let's eat then," Fate said smiling, Nanoha smiled and went to her wife, she then took the clothes Fate's holding and then push Fate by her hips

"Why don't you go upstairs first, change, then bring that uniform here so it can be a wash now, or…. Are you going back to the HQ? Nanoha tried to mask her true feelings by sounding cheerful but her wife knows her too well. Fate took Nanoha hands and wrapped it around her neck and then hug her wife by the waist

"Nope, I'll stay here," Fate said as she rested her forehead to Nanoha's, then she stole a quick kiss, making Nanoha smile

"Okay, " Nanoha replied. Fate continue showering Nanoha kisses, and Nanoha happily returning it. Soon those kisses become deep, and her wife started unbuttoning her enforcer uniform, when Nanoha managed to take it off, Fate's hand started to untie her wife's apron, but she was shocked when she was gently pushed away

"Nyahaha, tsk tsk, No honey, we can't do that, and you need to take off that clothes so we can wash it now," Nanoha said as she smiles sweetly to her wife. Fate pouted but she suddenly got an idea and smile seductively to Nanoha

"Okay, I'll take it off, RIGHT NOW," she said seductively as she started unbuttoning her white blouse. Nanoha gasped as she saw her wife clad only in her purple bra and showing rather toned abs. Fate immediately pull her wife to her and raised her eyebrow.

"Let's continue shall we?" Fate asked but she did not let Nanoha reply anymore as she claimed those lips with her own. She was dying to have an intimate time with Nanoha since she got home, but her work requires her to go back and report. Now it was finally over, and Vivio is out of the moment, there's no way she will prolong her longing.

"Fa-te hmph" Nanoha protested but her wife is aggressive today rendering her speechless. Fate managed to untie the apron and toss it somewhere. She immediately pinched Nanoha's bottoms and smile at Nanoha's reaction, and assault her wife's neck.

"Fa-ughn,, Wait!" Nanoha screamed and use all her willpower to harshly push Fate away from her. Fate looked at her shocked, and Nanoha swears she saw a dark depressed aura lurking from her wife, she knows the word rejected is playing in her wife's mind already.

"Are you not hungry?" she asked her wife, smiling gently, trying to stop Fate in sulking

"Yeah to you," Fate said straight to the point without a hint of embarrassment while Nanoha tried to stop her blush

"Fate-chan…" Nanoha said sternly

"I want to eat you" Fate continued pouting, this make Nanoha blush more, she coughed and sighed

"Not here Fate-chan, and…" she trailed off as she looks the other way

"I want to touch you and be touch by you on our bed" she continued as she blushes to the tip of her ear. Fate found it too cute to resist, and immediately used her sonic move and carried her wife to run in their bedroom

"Fate-chan!" Nanoha protested as she was tossed to their king size bed

"Yes, baby?" Fate happily said as she positions herself on top of her wife, her hair cascade making it a golden curtain. Nanoha only sighed, she smiled at Fate, she'll surrender today, the laundry can be done later. They giggled and kissed, soon moans can now be heard from their bedroom.

Vivio just came back from her training, and immediately looked for her Nanoha mama. When she went to the Laundry area, she raised an eyebrow when she saw an unfinished chore and her Fate mama's uniforms were scattered on the floor. She immediately blocked any indecent images that resurfaced from her young mind. Then a glass jar with some bills and coins caught her interest, she took it and starts to count the money inside, she halted when she heard the laughter with screams of her mother's, she sighed and shook her blond head, seriously when will they get over in their honeymoon stages? She continues counting the money while thinking what should she buy for her mothers this holiday.

A.N: A practice fluff...

What do you think? Is it enough? no? inadequate?... or simple...

Sorry for the wrong grammar, spelling, etc etc..

Again I don't own anything...


End file.
